


Instincts

by David3090



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/David3090/pseuds/David3090
Summary: "I went crazy with the perfect gift idea." It's an explanation for so many gifts, Cyrus thinks. "I even tried to make chocolate muffins several times. It did not end well." They can hear an “ow" from Cyrus' stepfather."Could you give us some privacy?" Cyrus screams, but he knows it will not work. "Do you mind if we continue this conversation somewhere else?" TJ nods and follows Cyrus directly to his room.Tyrus Month 2018.Day 26: Birthday.





	Instincts

The day had been almost perfect. His parents took him for breakfast in the morning, he spent the afternoon at home eating pizzas, laughing with his friends, answering questions that he did not want to answer from some family members and hearing again and again that he’s not turning seventeen years old every day. It had been a good day.

Almost a perfect day

Almost.

Now, he’s lying on the bed, deciding whether he wants to take a shower now or in an hour or if he wanted to go down the kitchen and steal another slice of his birthday cake. But he decided to do anything of that.

He feels a bit silly and he could not stop looking at that name on his phone, waiting for a call or suddenly the word "typing" would appear. But nothing happened. And he could not stand the look of pity combined with sadness that his mother gave him.

"Cyrus?" His stepfather knocks the door unnecessarily three times, he's already inside. He straightens up a bit to see him.

"Something happens?"

"Your mother and I need to talk to you." Perfect, just what he needed. A talk he did not need about unrequited feelings and that it is not wrong to feel sad about that.

He gets up and walks out of the room, his stepfather slaps him on the shoulder. He’s glad he hasn’t crying. Eating and laughing, even with the uncomfortable questions, helped him to feel much better. Although Andi and Buffy noticed that multiple times he looked at his phone waiting for the call or message and that he turned around on every possible occasion to the door, hoping that he was the one who entered through that door this occasion.

But it never happened.

He goes down the stairs without feeling really tired. But then, he looked at the door. And there he is.

"TJ?" He goes down faster and can almost feel the smile that his stepfather has, his mother is next to TJ, who is standing in the entrance, with a box of chocolates. a bouquet of flowers, a small teddy bear and a box with god knows what.

"I'm sorry." He really looks embarrassed.

"Come in." Cyrus's mother tells him and as soon as TJ enters, she closes the door. "You want something to eat? We still have pizza and cake" she says with a smile that only makes Cyrus feel more confused and embarrassed.

"Honey, I think we should leave them alone." Cyrus' stepfather says and they go to the living room, not far from there.

TJ watches them go and remembers that it's the boy's birthday in front of him. "Happy birthday." He gives her the flowers first.

"You know? I think I should put them in water. Come with me to the kitchen." Cyrus says when he sees his mother's face peeking down the hall. TJ follows him, feeling quite silly for bringing all those gifts, for arriving so late, for being so crazy and stupidly in love with his best friend.

Cyrus puts the flowers in water and meets again with TJ’s gaze; he has so many questions to ask, but most of them do not even correspond to the state of their current relationship. So he keeps quiet and waits for TJ to explain what happened.

"This is for you" He gives him the box of chocolates and the teddy bear.

"Why are you giving me all this?"

"Well, it’s your birthday" TJ looks at his shoes. "I wanted to get her before, but ..."

"But?" Cyrus asks, maybe he's waiting for a different answer than he'll get, but he cannot help feeling a little hope.

"I was scared"

"Scared?"

"I went crazy with the perfect gift idea." It's an explanation for so many gifts, Cyrus thinks. "I even tried to make chocolate muffins several times. It did not end well." They can hear an “ow" from Cyrus' stepfather.

"Could you give us some privacy?" Cyrus screams, but he knows it will not work. "Do you mind if we continue this conversation somewhere else?" TJ nods and follows Cyrus directly to his room.

"I went crazy with wanting to give you the perfect gift." Repeats TJ, now that Cyrus is sitting on the bed and he is standing in front of him. "I thought about writing you a poem" Cyrus can’t help but smile. "But I can’t actually write something good enough for you. Then I asked Andi and Buffy for help. "

"Really?"

"And it ended up being much worse. That's why I bought the flowers, the chocolates and the teddy bear. "

"But I liked those gifts” Cyrus says, although he knows those are the three most usual gifts to give to someone you do not know well.

"Then Jonah helped me before I went actually crazy."

"Did he told you what could it be a good gift for me?"

"No, he said to follow my instinct. Something I had not thought of, actually" TJ reaches out and hands him the box. Cyrus opens it carefully.

There is the book he told TJ a couple of months ago that he could not get, the videogame he had been waiting to play since it come out six months ago and a picture of the two on the swings. His favorite.

"I ..." Cyrus takes a deep breath, he feels like he’s about cry. "I don’t know what to say." He puts the box on the bed and hugs him.

"I hope you like it."

"Like it? It is the best gift that someone has given me." They break the hug, but they do not stop looking at each other. "Why were you even scared?"

"Because this is not the kind of gift that a friend gives you." TJ goes near the door, as if he’s preparing to run away at any moment.

"And you were afraid that you gave me the wrong idea of what you feel for me?" Asking the question hurts more than he expected.

"I was afraid I would give you the right idea of how I feel about you." TJ puts his hand on the doorknob. "I listened to Jonah, I followed my instincts. But ... "TJ walks away from the door. "When I came here way too early for the party to have started, I wondered if it would be a good idea."

"And you came back to your house?" TJ nods. "You only wanted to give me the box."

"And the idea that it would make you embarrassed on your birthday ..."

"Embarrassed?"

"Don’t you think it's pathetic to tell your best friend that you like him on his birthday?" Cyrus smiles, there's no doubt that this is happening. So he approaches and gives him a small kiss on the lips.

"I think," he says, enjoying the look of surprise and happiness that TJ has. "That you should follow your instincts more often."


End file.
